Beyond Her Wildest Dreams
by Pricat
Summary: Artie meets somebody who will xhange his life forever but she's afraid that he won't like her as she's ogre but a bond begins to grow while stopping the Fairy Godmother from taking over the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond Her Wildest Dreams**

**A/N This was inspired by a daydream I had on Thursday afternoon after watching the music video for Alice by Avril Lavigne along with listening to the song Beyond My Wildest Dreams from the Little Mermaid on Broadway and it made me imagine about Ami, Ogre Child and Jen's oldest daughter wanting to stay here because she fell in love with Artie but thinks he won't like her because she's ogre while he's human and the Fairy Godmother wants revenge on Shrek but more so Fiona for denying her the kingdom by not marrying Charming.**

**I'm also going to update Seeing With Our Hearts too as I know many people like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in Far, Far Away as a young cloaked girl walked through the streets of the kingdom as people stared at her strangely as all they saw was a pair of hazel eyes as they had no clue that the owner of these eyes was a nyoung female ogre but unlike any ogre in either Duloc or Far, Far Away as she had light olive green skin with pointed ears, hazel eyes filled with love and wonder at this kingdom which was stranger compared to her home Aria.

Her name was Ami Asiba and was visiting here while her mother Ogre Child was visiting a friend of hers named Shrek but from the way she had acted when talking about him meant she had a little crush on him as she sighed walking through the streets of the kingdom as she knew that no boy in Aria or this kingdom would love her the way her father Jen loved her mother Ogre Child but had no idea that Fate had other plans in store as she saw somebody walk by her but noticed he was royal as she saw other girls gawk at him.

He was a young sixteen year old boy with sandy brown hair and wore regal clothes but Artie seemed sad as he saw girls stare and go ctazy around him.

Ami then saw the crown slide off as she caught it at the same time as Artie as both their hands touched but she had no idea her cloak had fallen off as Artie looked at her with her pointed ears.

But her brown eyes made his emerald green eyes as Ami felt strange.

"Thanks umm........" Artie said to the young Ogreix Warrior.

"A-Ami." she answered as Artie blushed.

"A-Artie Pendragon." he answered as she realised her cloak was gone.

She put it on and ran off before Artie could ask her more questions but hoped that he'd meet her again.

He smiled shyly as he returned to the castle........

* * *

At the swamp, Ogre Child was having tea while she and Shrek along with Carley and Leah were talking about things but saw that Fiona was in a bad mood about something but didn't know why as Carley smiled knowing she wasn't happy about Ogre Child being there with her husband as the violet haired girl knew it was just a crush Ogre Child had since she was Jen's wife and didn't want to hurt him or Shrek as Leah understood seeing Ogre Child complimenting Shrek on the swamp root muffins.

"I think you'd better talk to her Leah." Carley said as the hazel eyed girl agreed going to see Fiona.

She hoped that the ogress was in a bad mood and knew she was jealous of Ogre Child being there the same way Shrek was jealous of Jen and probably would understand now.

She hoped things would be okay as Ogre Child saw Ami run into the swamp house but looked embarrassed and wondered what was wrong as she went to see if she was okay but Shrek hoped nobody in Far, Far Away had been mean or upset her.

He then saw Artie join him but wondered what was bothering him as he wanted to speak to his ogre friend in private as they left the swamp for a little while.

* * *

"Artie what's wrong?

Why do you look all red like a lobster?

You can tell me Artie, we are brothers well sort of.

I'm not going to tell anybody, I promise." Shrek said as Artie smiled.

He knew that he could trust Shrek with anything, even his whole life and he wouldn't laugh or tell anybody about his secrets as he sighed knowing he could trust the ogre with this one.

!I.... kind of met somebody in the kingdom.

Her name's Ami.

She helped me out." he told him as Shrek understood.

He knew that Artie had no girlfriends so this was a big deal to the ogre as he was like a surrogate father and older brother to Artie even though he was the next in line to rule, he was still a prince until he turned eighteen or got married whatever came first.

"So you met somebody?

She's your first crush huh?" he said to him.

Artie nodded as he blushed as he turned red.

"Shrek!

Not funny, serious.

I think I like her but I'm not sure." he answered.

Shrek smiled understandingly.

"Actually Ami is staying here at the swamp for a while when her mother returns to Aria." he answered.

Artie was stunned hearing that as he needed to think about it as Shrek needed to speak to Fiona about Ogre Child and that he loved Fiona and explain that the Ogreix Warrior had a fan crush on him like Carley.

He then left along with Artie to return to the swamp........


	2. Taking Courage With Artie

**Beyond Her Wildest Dreams**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**You're going to be able to see because there's a fight for Shrek between Fiona and Ogre Child like you wanted.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Artie was nervous as he was at the swamp as Leah and Carley but heard sounds of fighting as they turned around and saw Ogre Child and Fiona fighting as both Shrek and Carley were surprised but Leah was a little amused at this seeing both female ogres fight as Ogre Child kicked Fiona off her with a blast of Ogreix sending Fiona flying as Carley restrained her Ogreix Warrior friend while Shrek and Leah went to see if Fiona was okay.

"Your Highness please let me explain." Ogre Child told Carley.

The young ruler of Aria waited for her female Ogreix Warrior friend to explain herself as she sighed.

"We care about Shrek-chan right?

You even have a crush on him and Fiona's not mad so why mad at me for crushing on him.

Why can't she see I have Jen?" she said as she left as Ami sighed.

Leah along with Shrek had overheard that and seen Ogre Child leave but were worried seeing Carley knowing she was upset but knew it wasn't her fault as she saw tears fall from her blue eyes as Leah hugged her.

"It's my fault she's mad at me!" she said sobbing as the hazel eyed girl understood as Shrek joined her.

"That's not true." she heard him say.

She then felt somebody hug her as she saw it was Shrek as he knew she was upset.

She felt a little better but still sad as she knew Ogre Child was angry and had probably gone back to Aria already as she saw Fiona inside resting as they went inside but Fiona saw sadness in the young adult's blue eyes as she knew that it wasn't her fault this had happened as she saw her and Leah along with Artie as Ami was hiding in the spare room.

She couldn't believe that Artie was here as she blushed but surprised as the young King wasn't afraid of Shrek like other humans and creatures in this kingdom as she smiled knowing that but took a breath as she made up her mind.

"Okay I'm going to do it." she told herself.

She took a breath as she left the room and entered the main part of the swamp house but smiled shyly seeing Artie there as they stared into each other's eyes as Fiona smiled knowing Artie had found somebody.

"H-Hey Artie fancy meeting you here." she said as Shrek smiled broadly.

He smiled as he saw her hug him as he felt warm.

Fiona chuckled as she saw that as they were ordering dinner but Shrek was also making weedrat skewers for dinner knowing that Artie and others liked them.

He then saw Leah come out of another room as he looked nervous.

"How is she?" Shrek asked her.

"Asleep." she answered.

He then was worried about his little human friend as he knew that she'd been upset but hoped he'd be okay as he went back to cooking but saw Artie and Ami together and talking but laughing knowing that they were friends but even more as she wanted to stay for dinner but hoped that things would be okay as he heard the door open later as he saw Carley enter softly as she rubbed sleep from her eyes as it was nearly dinner time as he smiled hugging her.

"I see Ami is doing okay with Artie." she told him as he smiled.

He knew she was right.

* * *

But in the darker parts of Far, Far Away somebody was waking up as the Fairy Godmother had returned but saw that Shrek and his friends were happy as she growled in anger especially seeing Artie with Ami as she knew he was the future ruler of Far, Far Away as she had an idea of revenge........


	3. Planning to Overthrow the Kingdom

**Beyond Her Wildest Dreams**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review and her faith in the next fic I want to do so here's more and yes the Fairy Godmother is back but the idea came after watching Shrek 2 last night so I hope that people like.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night Artie and Ami were sitting outside the swamphouse as they were looking at the stars in the night sky and talking as they were having alone time without the others.

"Your friend makes wonderful skewers.

It's a shame my mother couldn't enjoy them.

She loves them but she should have stayed but Fiona drove her away.

I wish that she would come back." Ami answered.

Artie understood as he hugged her as he wrapped his arms around her as they liked it as they had no idea Shrek was watching and had overheard what Ami had said as he had an idea.

He then went to find Leah as she was playing with the triplets but wondered what he wanted as he told her his plan as she agreed as she used her Friendix powers to open a portal to Aria as he went through it as she watched it close.

He then appeared in the Alcae Forest as he saw somebody cleaning their wounds as he hid behind a Hope Tree as he saw who it was as Ogre Child was cleaning her wounds as he sighed.

He knew that Fiona had hurt her feelings and he felt bad for her as he wanted to help her as he saw her faint.

This worried him as he came out of hiding and approached her as he felt her forehead but sensed she was burning up a little as he had a feeling she wasn't well as he decided to bring her to the swamp to help her get better knowing Fiona had gone to Far, Far Away for a while as he picked her up and left Aria as he returned to the swamp as he noticed that Artie and Ami were asleep outside by a warm fire as he entered the swamphouse and laid Ogre Child in the bed in the spare room.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." he said leaving.

He then got a wet cloth as he entered and put it on the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior's forehead as he'd pushed some of her long tendril like black hair away as he heard her cough slightly.

"Sorry....... So sorry......." she said feverishly.

This worried him as he gave her medicine that he made that would help her as he gave it to the triplets when they were ill as he was worried but calmed down seeing she would be okay as he left her to rest.......

* * *

The Fairy Godmother saw Artie with Ami asleep and was furious but smiling too as she had plans to make the young prince give her the throne but couldn't think right now as her blood sugars were low as she cursed taking medicine as she'd been diabetic for a long time after her plans were goiled and she had been eating a lot of chocolate and junk food to ease her depression and Merlin had found her in a hypo and diagnosed her with Diabetes and gave her medicine along with helping her learn to cope with it.

She then drank some water to help the pills but felt better as her blood sugars were being restored slowly.

"Are you requiring assistance in taking over Far, Far Away?" she heard somebody say as she knew that voice.

She turned around and saw Rumpelstilkin there but was surprised seeing him as he was normally conning wifes out of giving him their babies but so far that business was very, very quiet.

"Why're you here?

Shouldn't you be stealing a babe?" she asked him.

"Yeah and shouldn't you be taking over the kingdom by now?" he countered as she smiled.

"Touche.

Fine you can help.

I did hear a rumour that like me, you tried to get the keys to the kingdom by making Harold and Lillian sign to remove the curse that I placed on their daughter Fiona.

But it didn't work, right?" she told him.

He nodded as he saw her collapse as she was low as flying affected her blood sugars.

"We should find somewhere to sleep.

I know a place." he said as she followed him weakly and a little disoriented.

She hoped this would work........

* * *

Later that next morning, Shrek entered the spare room but smiled seeing Ogre Child was recovering from the bug she'd caught but he felt bad for her as her dark eyes opened but sadness and tears were in them as she smiled sadly seeing him there as he gave her some more medicine as he smiled.

"S-Shrek-chan what're you doing?

Fiona will be angry." she told him.

"It's okay because she's staying at her parent's castle at Far, Far Away and you're sick so she'd understand but I-I'm sorry you got hurt in feelings and physically.

You must've caught an nasty cold.

I found you in Aria passed out and I had to help you as I couldn't leave you there." he answered.

Her expression brightened a little hearing that as he sighed hearing that.

"I want us to just be friends, okay?

That way nobody will get hurt and we can still have fun.

Besides Jen would pound me if he even knew you're here but we're still good friends, right?" he said.

He then saw Merlin appear as he was loading up a syringe with serum as the Ogreix Warrior looked nervous having a bad feeling she was getting a shot as she recoiled in fear.

He knew she hated shots.

He then wrapped his arms around her to relax her as she gritted her teeth as the needle went in her left shoulder as Merlin brought it out as he saw her relax as he broke the embrace as she felt dizzy.

"Hey it's okay.

It'll just be sore for a while." he reassured her.

He then kissed her on the forehead like a brother as she blushed as her eyes closed in sleep.......

* * *

The next morning the Fairy Godmother woke as Rumpelstilkin was making breakfast as she realised they were in his trailer home in the carriage park as his carriage was messy as she saw a fanged duck named Fifi asleep as she sighed but couldn't want to get started on the plan to take over Far, Far Away as the little man saw she was awake and smiled as he had been worried for her knowing that he couldn't tell how to help her blood sugars as he was making pancakes.

"You like my humble abode?

It's not as glitzy as a palce or in Far, Far Away but at least it's home." he answered as she nodded.

He could tell she had a plan involving the young prince of Far, Far Away, Artie to give her the throne as she learnt that he had fallen in love with an ogre girl not from here.

He smiled liking the idea of using True Love to take over the kingdom.

He then showed her a flyer for a ball that was happening in a few weeks celebrating the young prince's seventeen birthday as the Fairy Godmother smiled at his idea.

Everything was going to plan........


	4. A Bond Growing Stronger

**Beyond Her Wildest Dreams**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing and I'm listening to the song this is based on right now.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Artie sighed as he had to return to the castle as he had to attend lessons in being a good ruler from his Aunt Lillian but Ami understood as Shrek saw him leave early the next morning but he noticed that the young ruler was quiet which was strange as he was never like this as Artie sighed.

"Can you do me a favour man?

I need you to tell Ami to meet me in Far, Far Away at noon because that's when I'm free.

You promise to tell her?" he said as Shrek understood.

"I'll tell her for ya Artie.

I hope Fiona has calmed down after what happened a few days ago because Ogre Child is still here recovering from an nasty cold.

I don't want her to think I don't care about her." Shrek said.

The young ruler understood as he remembered what had happened as he saw the carriage pull up.

"Don't worry I'll tell her for you.

I have a feeling Snowdrop calmed her down." he said from the carriage.

Shrek chuckled knowing that was Fiona's name for Snow White and thought it was cute.

He hoped she was okay as he felt blue as she'd taken the triplets with her as his trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly as he went to make breakfast as he went back into the kitchen as he heard footsteps as Leah was awake as he had a feeling something bothered him and knew he didn't want to talk about it as she helped him make pancakes.

"Don't worry I'm sure Fi-Fi's okay.

She probably cooled down over what happened a few days ago.

He nodded in reply as she spoke the truth.

"Aye you're right.

I had this bad dream that the Fairy Godmother had came back and was seeking revenge on us but more on Fiona because she didn't marry Charming but it was a bad dream, right?" he said as she understood.

"I'm sure it was but she's safe.

Besides Harold destroyed the Fairy Godmother by taking that blast of magic she was going to hit you with." she answered.

Shrek smiled at those words as he agreed knowing he and the others had taken care of the Fairy Godmother but still he had that bad feeling she wasn't gone.......

* * *

Artie was happy as he stood outside Farbuck's waiting for Ami as he was nervous and couldn't focus as he had been a little distracted during royalty lessons as he had been thinking of Ami all day as he saw her approach but wore that hooded cloak she'd worn the first time they'd met as he hugged her but wondered why she wore that cloak as he knew the kingdom was tolerant of ogres after Shrek and Fiona had showed the people there was nothing to fear but understood as he and Ami walked the streets of the kingdom holding hands as they were in heaven but he hoped that Fiona was okay but his stomach broke him from his train of thought as it told him he was hungry.

Ami laughed hearing that as she was hungry too as she'd slept late and had some oatmeal as Artie laughed as they decided to get something to eat as Fiona and Snow watched as they shared a hot fudge sundae at an open air ice cream patlour but the ebony haired princess knew that Fiona was feeling bad at yelling at Shrek because of Ogre Child.

She knew that the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior had a crush on her husband but it was a crush and nothing more and knew she was married to Jen so she had nothing to worry about as she licked hot fudge from her lips but smiled seeing Artie so happy right now with Ami.

"So you think they're just crushing or is it True Love?" Snow asked the ogress.

"I think it's True Love.

But I've never seen Artie so like this over a girl but then again girls crush over him all the time but Ami seems like she doesn't care that he's royal or just doesn't know but I think it's cute.

He deserves somebody like her." Fiona told her.

Snow agreed but didn't know that the Fairy Godmother had heard that while eating frozen yoghurt.

_"I have an idea on how to get the throne from that loser Pendragon._

_He cares about that strange ogre girl so I can use her to get what I want._

_Perfection_!" she thought disappearing.

She then flew away.......

* * *

Artie and Ami were at another ice cream parlour sharing a hot fudge sundae of their own and laughing, having fun but he knew that most of the young girls in the place were watching them which irked him a little as he liked privacy and knew that they were probably jealous of Ami but relieved they didn't know she was an ogre or they wouldn't understand as he was enjoying his second date with her.

"You ever have ice cream before back home in Aria?" he asked her.

"Nope, not yet.

I should tell Auryn or Carley to let us have an ice cream parlour in Lantanis." she answered.

He then saw her undo the hood of her cloak as her long hazel hair covered her pointy ears as she heard whispering as Artie knew it was some of the other girls but Artie told her to ignore them.

He then walked out of there as he paid for the sundae.

He then returned to the castle as he heard the triplets laughing as they were avoiding taking an nap as Lillian and the servants were trying to chase them as they had boundless energy.

"We're not tired Grandmere Lillian." Demi said as her brothers agreed.

Ami laughed as it reminded her of Yuri when Izz and Bronx wanted their younger sister to take an nap but knew what to do as she used her Dreamix powers to make them drowsy as Artie laughed as the triplets were caught by Fiddlesworth and two other servants as they were put into their room as Artie was amazed.

Lillian smiled as she knew this was the girl Artie had been talking about as they went into the dining room for some tea.

* * *

Rumpelstilkin watched as the Fairy Godmother used her magic to create a perfect girl to steal Artie away from Ami as she had long sandy brown hair like Artie's tied up but wore a plain dress but was slender as she needed her to use her charm on Artie to lure him away from Ami as he liked her himself but the Fairy Godmother glared angrily.

"This isn't for you but for the Pendragon boy.

His hormones will go wilder at the sight of my creation and he will forget about Ami.

But she'll break his heart in the process making the throne mine!" she cackled.

"Is she done yet?" Rumpelstilkin asked.

"Not yet because I need to train her and give her a personality.

If I'm not doing this right, she'll be messed up and the throne will never be ours." she answered as he nodded.

He hoped it would work out.......


	5. Letting Her Stay

**Beyond Her Wildest Dreams**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks for being patient as I update a lot but wanted to update.**

**Thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A few days had passed in the swamp and the bond between Artie and Ami had grown stronger but the young prince noticed she was sad about something and wondered what was bothering her as she knew she would have to return to Aria soon with her mother and she was worried that he would forget about her and be in love with some other girl.

"A-Artie you care about me right?

Because I-I....... care about you deeply.

I have to return home soon but I don't want to because I want to stay with you because I love you." she told him.

Artie smiled knowing he felt the same way for her as Ogre Child had overheard this and knew that Ami had fallen in love with the young Pendragon male and knew she wouldn't want to leave.

She knew what she had to do.

She and Ami were meant to be returning to Aria in the morning but decided that she would return and let Ami stay with Shrek and the others but mostly with Artie.

She then decided to talk to Ami as she heard footesteps as she smiled knowing whose they were as Shrek joined her.

"I see you're feeling better.

Artie and Ami look so cute together huh?" he said to her.

She nodded in reply as her long tendril like dark hair flew everywhere as she sighed.

"Yes they do.

Ami and I were supposed to leave here in the morning but seeing Ami so happy with Artie has made me decide that she should stay here and be with the one she loves while I will return to Aria where I belong.

I don't really fit in here.

Every second I'm here makes Fiona angry and I don't want to hurt you.

You are one of my best friends beside Leah.

I never...... would want to hurt you." the Ogreix Warrior told him.

His hazel eyes went wide as he understood but felt bad for her knowing she'd never meant to cause trouble between him and Fiona as he saw her leave the swamp for a while as Leah joined him but saw something bothered him.

"That's so sweet and sad at the same time.

We all know she didn't mean to make Fiona mad.

Now she knows how you feel when you and Jen go at each other." she said as he agreed.

He hoped she was okay as they went to Far, Far Away......

* * *

Rumpelstilkin was in awe as he witnessed the Fairy Godmother's female creation as she was breath taking in every way and designed to steal any man's heart that was attached to her emotionally as she saw her tie up her longish hair into a braid as she wore a beauitful dress that made her look like she'd left the hottest party in Far, Far Away as the girl smiled.

"Her name is Evangeline or Eva for short." the Fairy Godmother told him.

He liked that name a lot and thought she looked heavenly but wondered why he couldn't do things like that with his magic besides con people but there was a reason behind that as it was because of his deceased wife.

"I like that name Mother.

But what is my purpose?" Eva asked the Fairy Godmother as she was confused.

"Your purpose is to make Arthur Pendragon the young King to be yours so we can have the throne and rule.

He's dating a very unsuitable girl." she told Eva.

The girl understood but wasn't sure as she hoped that she could please her mother.

* * *

Ami wondered what her mother wanted as she joined her after spending most of the day with Artie as she wondered what she wanted as she was worried that she was mad at her but gasped hearing that her mother would be returning home to Aria and was letting her stay here with her friends and with Artie as she knew that Ami liked him a lot.

"Thanks Mom for this.

You don't know how much this means to me." Ami said as she hugged her.

Ogre Child smiled knowing this was the right thing to do for Ami but would visit soon as she wiped a tear from her dark eye.

Artie wondered if Ami was in trouble but was relieved hearing from her that she wasn't in trouble but happy that she was allowed to stay with him but had wanted to invite her to the ball Lillian was throwing but hoped she would come as he sighed as he returned to the castle.

He had no clue that the Fairy Godmother was trying to take over the kingdom.


	6. Finding A Way To Invite Her

**Beyond Her Wildest Dreams**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Artie was nervous as he was working on the invitations for the ball but was working on a special one for Ami but was finding it hard because of his feelings for her as Lillian smiled remembering she'd felt like that when she'd first met Harold and understood how he felt as he was trying to come up with something great for Ami.

He then saw her leave as she knew that he cared deeply about Ami and probably wanted her to be his Queen but knew her nephew was very shy and caring as he sighed but needed some advice as he saw Shrek enter the castle as he needed his advice on the matter.

"Artie you okay?

You're thinking about Ami, right?

You want to invite her to the ball, don't you?" he told him.

He nodded as the ogre saw many invitations that Artie had finished but saw he was working on a special one for Ami but was finding it hard.

"I see Artie.

Let me help you, okay?" Shrek said.

The young King to be nodded in reply as he let him help him with advice but knew that Artie was having trouble expressing his feelings about Ami.

"Artie how do you feel when you're around Ami?" Shrek asked him.

"Warm and toasty.

When I'm around her, I feel like really good.

It's just awkward being around girls like when I wanted Gwen.

But she's nothing compared to Ami." he answered him.

Shrek smiled as he knew that this was making Artie come out of his introverted shell that he'd been trapped in since attending Worchester but since coming here, he was getting better in self confidence and being social.

"Don't worry Artie I'm sure you'll find a way." Shrek assured him.

Artie then remembered the first time he and Ami had met and smiled.

"I think I have something." he answered getting to work.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother smirked watching this as she knew Artie would be sending the invitations out soon and knew Eva wouldn't have one as Rumpelstilkin had pointed out but she had a solution for that as she used magic to make a false invitation as Eva sighed as they were eating dinner but Rumpelstilkin sighed.

He knew there was no way Artie would fall for her as his heart belonged to Ami but the Fairy Godmother didn't care as all she cared about was getting her hands on the throne but he just shut his mouth and bit his tongue before he got himself in hot water.

She hoped nothing would ruin her plans.

Eva then wondered why she had been created to hurt somebody through the heart but didn't know that Snow had seen and overheard their plan and was worried as she had to tell Fiona so she could protect Artie from being hurt by the Fairy Godmother as she left the Red District of Far, Far Away and returned to the castle where she found Fiona drinking tea with the other princesses as she needed to talk to her.

"What is it Snowdrop?" she asked as they were alone.

"The Fairy Godmother is back and she plans to take over by hurting Artie to get the throne.

She knows how much he loves Ami and will use it as a weapon to get what she wants.

She even created another woman with magic to hurt him.

We need to warn Shrek since he and Artie are friends." she told her.

Fiona understood as she went to find Shrek so she could tell him.

* * *

Meanwhile Artie had left the castle to give Ami something, her invitation to the ball because he wanted to give it to her before giving the other invitations out as he didn't want to hurt their feelings as he smiled heading to the swamp to give Ami hers as he smiled arriving and seeing Ami helping Puss and Donkey look after the triplets as she smiled seeing him there.

"Hey Artie I missed you." she said kissing him.

He chuckled a little as Puss and Donkey gasped.

"Does Shrek know about this?

He and the others would be mad." Puss said.

Ami heard him laugh at their reaction.

"It's okay guys, they know.

She's coming to the ball.

Normally the triplets have you two tired out by now.

What gives?" Artie assured them.

"Your girlfriend found a way to tame them." Donkey said.

Artie smiled as he and Ami went outside to be alone and to look at the stars as they were leaning on each other as Artie remembered why he was here as he brought something out of his pocket.

Ami saw it was an envelope with the royal seal on it.

She opened it at once and smiled seeing the invitation to the ball in the shape of a crown.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Artie said like they were getting married.

Ami giggled at that.

"Yes I will Artie!" she said hugging him.

He felt good at that.


	7. Doing What Is Right

**Beyond Her Wildest Dreams**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like. **

* * *

The Fairy Godmother was happy as she knew that soon Far, Far Away would be hers as soon as Eva made Artie give her the throne as Rumpelstilkin was nervous as he knew that this was not good but knew that Shrek and his friends would stop them and foil their plan.

But he could tell that Eva was beginning to have a will of her own but hadn't told the Fairy Godmother about this as she would be angry as he had gone shopping.

He sighed leaving the store as he knew that evil wasn't his schtick but was good at law and contracts.

But Eva was in awe at the kingdom as they were walking back to the carriage park.

"All this is beauitful.

Who rules this kingdom?" she said.

"Arthur Pendragon rules or soon will be ruling the kingdom if he becomes King but we won't be sure.

Your mother doesn't like him very much." he answered as she was confused.

"If Mother hates him, why is she trying to make me like him?" she asked.

Rumpelstilkin sighed as he was thrown off guard by that question knowing she was smarter than Charming.

"I don't know Eva." he lied.

He hoped the Fairy Godmother wouldn't find out that Eva was beginning to have free will because that was something she couldn't allow as she needed Eva to help her take over.

"Let's go.

Your mother will be worried about you." he answered as she followed him.

She was having second thoughts about this.

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he'd heard from Fiona that the Fairy Godmother had returned and was trying to hurt Artie emotionally as he hoped they could protect Artie from this as he knew how emotionally fragile Artie was but knew that he cared about Artie and knew that nothing would stop him from caring about him but he then saw Fiona join him but there was worry in her eyes as she'd seen Eva heading for where Artie was with Ami as he understood and went to stop her from hurting Artie as he knew they were at the mall having fun.

He hoped he wasn't too late as he ran into the mall but saw Eva with Artie as Ami was watching them nervously as she could tell that Eva looked prettier than her as she felt hurt but saw Shrek come as he roared scaring Eva away as Artie smiled seeing Ami return as he hugged her but she was nervous as she thought Eva had made him forget about her but Shrek had a feeling that wouldn't happen as he knew that Artie would never do such a thing as the young King agreed.

"Eva's okay but she's no you.

She's more for meat headed guys like Lance.

You're special, one of a kind." he told her as they kissed.

Ami relaxed at that but didn't see sadness in Eva's eyes as she left the mall as she and Artie went to get a smoothie in the food court but was nervous as girls were staring at her as they were confused as to why Artie liked somebody like her compared to any girl in the entire kingdom but Artie told her to ignore them as they were jealous but Rumpelstilkin found Eva standing outside the mall but saw sadness in her eyes.

He had a feeling things hadn't gone well.

"It didn't work like Mother said.

He likes Ami, he cares about her." she said sadly.

He understood as they went for ice cream but decided to wait to tell the Fairy Godmother that Eva hadn't won Artie over but to him, it was okay as he knew this would happen as they were walking and eating snow cones.

He then sighed knowing that Eva deserved more than just being part of an evil scheme and needed to find a foster family for her as he decided to tell her as she understood as he told her the truth about herself but she looked disappointed.

"I-I thought I had a family with you and Mother.

I guess I was wrong." she said as he took her as they returned to the carriage that was his home.

Later he would take her to a shelter where a family could adopt her and she could have a family like she wanted.

He hoped the Fairy Godmother would understand........

* * *

Later that night in the castle in Far, Far Away, Artie sighed as he and Ami were in bed together as she was spending the night here as she wore a dark green night dress while he wore pyjamas but he was worried that the Fairy Godmother was out for revenge as he remembered feeling magic from Eva as Ami was curious at that.

"You mean she has magic to charm others to like her?

If that's true,. how come you didn't fall under her spell?" she asked.

"I nearly did but then I remembered that I love you deeply and wouldn't want to hurt you." he answered kissing her.

"Thanks Artie.

You're awesome." she said kissing him.

He blushed as he heard that.

"Yeah but I'm worried about being King because it's important and involves keeping people of this kingdom happy and I'm not sure I can do it.

I didn't know I was royal until Shrek found me in Worchester.

I'm glad he did." he answered.

"I'm glad he found you too.

You'll be a great King.

You have a good heart." she told him.

He smiled hearing that as he yawned knowing Ami's words were true as his eyes were closed in sleep.

Later that night Lillian smiled checking up on Artie saw him and Ami asleep in each other's arms as she left as it reminded her of when she and Harold had first met and fallen in love.

* * *

Later that night, Rumpelstilkin left the carriage park with Eva as they were headed for the nearest shelter so Eva could be adopted and find a real family of her own and was a little nervous knowing the Fairy Godmother would be angry at him but it was worth it because it was the right thing to do as he saw her enter the shelter as he left as it rained heavily as he returned to the carriage park as he returned to his carriage finding the Fairy Godmother asleep but hoped she wouldn't find out about Eva but sighed feeding Fifi as he knew he had adopted her from a shelter.....


	8. Take Over

**Beyond Her Wildest Dreams**

**A/N Sorry for not updating this as I know people like it but I was working on other fics.**

**I felt like updating this.**

* * *

Artie awoke finding Ami beside him remembering last night's storm as he smiled seeing the young olive green skinned ogre teen asleep as he stroked her long hazel hair as he felt good as he yawned but got out of bed as he went to get dressed and went to have breakfast.

He saw his Aunt Lillian in the dining room as she knew that he cared about Ami a lot and had a good feeling she would make a good Queen of Far, Far Away as she saw her young nephew enter as there was a smile in his emerald green eyes as she knew that he cared about her.

"Morning Artie.

I see you and Ami had a good night." she said to him.

He nodded in reply as he drank tea as he was slowly waking up mentally as he agreed as he hoped that Ami was okay.

He then heard sneezing from his room as he went to see but gasped as it was Ami as he entered the room but put a hand to her forehead but jerked it away as he knew she was ill.

He hoped that she would be okay as he went to get Merlin.

He was surprised to see Ami was very ill as he sighed as he knew that there was one thing he could do until he made the medicine as Artie saw the sorceror prepare an needle with serum.

He heard Ami whimper knowing that she would be getting a shot as Artie smiled.

"Like mother, like daughter." he said as Merlin chuckled.

He knew Ami's mother hated shots like her as Artie held her hand as the needle went in but came out after a few minutes.

He hoped she'd be okay as she fell asleep but had a bad feeling that something would happen as he he wondered what as he decided to go to the swamp for a while.

"Get better okay Ami?" he said leaving the room........

* * *

Rumpelstilkin smiled as he saw the young King leaving Far, Far Away as he and the Fairy Godmother were going to put their plan into action as they knew he and the others couldn't stop him and the Fairy Godmother if they didn't know as they then went to find the witches so they could help as he had a good friendship with them along with the Fairy Godmother as she had powerful magic.

They were in the darker parts of the kingdom as they smiled seeing Elphaba along with her fellow witches as they arrived at their lair but were surprised to find them here as they wondered what they were doing here as the Fairy Godmother smiled.

"We need your help.

We need to take over Far, Far Away along with getting rid of Artie.

Are you in?" she said as Elphaba smiled.

She remembered how powerful she and her fellow witches were when Rumpelstilkin had been King and wanted to feel that power again as she made up her mind.

"We're in.

We witches know how powerful we were with Rumpel as King." she cackled.

Rumpelstilkin blushed as he'd heard that knowing they would help them.

They needed to attack now knowing Artie wasn't at the castle now.........

* * *

Artie sighed as he was at the swamp throwing rocks into a pond while the triplets were running around as right now he was distracted as he was thinking about Ami as his face got red like a lobster's as he knew she mattered a lot to him as he hoped she was okay but wondered how she'd gotten ill like that as he sighed.

"Maybe she just has a cold Artie." he heard somebody say.

He turned around seeing Leah join him as her long chestnut brown hair was tied up in a braid like Fiona's and wore goggles on her head as she wore Naruto gloves.

"Yeah you're right." he answered throwing another rock.

"Something else worries you beside Ami, right?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Yeah there is.

You're going to think me strange or laugh but I have this feeling that Far, Far Away might be attacked by the Fairy Godmother and Rumpelstilkin because I had a few dreams about it and I'm worried about it.

Looking after the kingdom is my main concern." he told her.

He noticed she hadn't laughed or teased him after what he'd just said.

"I think you're right.

Fi-Fi said Snowdrop heard about it." she answered.

He was glad Fiona hadn't heard that as she would be mad hearing her nickname being used.

But he saw Carley clutch her head as Shrek looked worried.

"You okay?" Leah asked worried.

"Far, Far Away........

The witches.........." she said fainting.

Leah was nervous hearing that as she caught her.

But Artie was pale as his worst fear had came true........

* * *

In Far, Far Away, Elphaba and her fellow witches cackled as they used their magic to scare the people of Far, Far Away as the Fairy Godmother and Rumpelstilkin had entered the castle as they were happy knowing their plan had gone off without a hitch.

"Clara?" the Fairy Godmother heard somebody ask as she gasped seeing Merlin.

They had been dating and nearly married until that business with the ball had taken her away from him as now he was confused but had hurt in his eyes seeing her with Rumpelstilkin.

"You know him?" Rumpelstilkin asked her.

A look of hurt were in her eyes but faded before he saw.

"Yes I was in love with Merlin until the ball.

I thought he would've forgotten me." she answered.

Merlin knew that they were planning to take over but knew Artie and his friends would come to stop them but had to stall until they got there as he knew what he had to do.

Rumpelstilkin cackled as Merlin took a spell fighting stance.

"You think you can stop us?

You're nothing but a crackpot!" he said as they prepared to fight........


End file.
